Retazos de una amistad
by makesomenoiise
Summary: A veces hay que sumergirse en el corazón de la otra persona para encontrar una amistad perdida. Alice y Bella están dispuesta a coger hasta las aletas para recuperarse la una a la otra. Para Vicky.


**RETAZOS DE UNA AMISTAD**

**_Pandora Lover_**

* * *

Alice es, sin contar con todas sus demás cualidades imprescindibles y excéntricas, una persona sabia. Y no por la cantidad de años que tiene (demasiados como para recordarlos), sino por sus vivencias. _Somos el resultado de todo lo que hemos vivido_, escuchó una vez, hermosa vez, por cierto. Pero, aunque Alice Cullen no hubiera sido vampiro y hubiera tenido la capacidad de tener visiones del futuro, hubiera continuado siendo igual de sabia.

Al menos en lo que a Bella se refiere.

Y es que, tiene la capacidad de leerle la mente, casi como el don de Edward, la diferencia es que sólo puede hacerlo con ella. Da igual si Bella trata de ocultar sus miedos, si se niega rotundamente a querer expresarse, a desahogarse… Porque Alice lo sabe, siempre lo sabe. Sólo necesita mirarla a los ojos y… ¡Pum! ¡Lo tiene! A veces, llega a dar miedo, esa gran _telepatía_.

Alice es impulsiva, orgullosa, vivaracha y algo hiperactiva. Le gustan los palestinos y los peluches de relleno suave. Trata de convencerse a sí misma de que le gusta leer (pero no, todavía tiene un libro de Bella en casa desde hace un año, el cual dice haber leído… A pesar de que todos sus amigos sepan que _no_ es así), a Alice le gusta tumbarse en la playa boca arriba y ver las estrellas, o tal vez adivinar las formas de las nubes (quién sabe…), le gusta andar descalza sobre la arena fría y mojar sus pies en la orilla, dejando que el agua la arrastre mar adentro.

Alice es mucho más de lo que puede expresarse con palabras, porque faltarían sílabas, letras, acentos y signos de puntualización suficientes para hacer una buena descripción de Alice. Porque ella es _todo_. Y Bella lo sabe, por eso la quiere con todas sus fuerzas.

Y aunque sea capaz de leerle la mente, y aunque la telepatía llegue a niveles _fuera de este mundo_… Hay cosas que Bella no sabe cómo decirle. Porque, cuando Bella falló a Alice, todo se volvió una mentira. Todas las palabras, los sueños, los momentos, las ilusiones… Todo se fue a la mierda, porque las promesas quedaron vacías cuando rompió la más importante: no herirla, ser su fiel amiga, no traicionarla, no fallarla.

¿Qué pasa entonces, cuando has roto la promesa más importante? Pues pasa, que todo suena a mentira.

Y esos momentos en los que ambas reían abrazadas, en los que hablaban hasta la madrugada en la cama mientras Esme las regañaba y las mandaba callar, en los que cantaban al mismo tiempo _qué grande eres amor_… En los que inventaban historias de cómo se había grabado una canción (_me dejé la vergüenza olvidad en el fondo del baso en el último bar_) o la propia canción (_medicina alternativa, tú salida, yo salida_). Y las canciones, los momentos, las sensaciones, los abrazos, las conversaciones, los secretos, las caricias, las miradas, las risas han quedado en el fondo del cajón del dolorido corazón de ambas. Porque, aunque Bella sea la que ha fallado, no sólo Alice lo pasa mal, y ella lo sabe (siempre lo sabe).

Todos esos años de amistad quedan reducidos a escombros y viejos recuerdos guardados en ese cajón. Y todo porque fue malo mezclar Jasper, falta de cariño y alcohol.

Pero no todo es malo, no.

Porque cuando una amistad es verdadera, todo se supera, todo se arregla, se busca con gafas de buceo en ese magullado corazón para encontrar la llave del cajón, abrirlo y volver a compartir todos esos momentos increíbles que han pasado.

Y tanto Bella como Alice están dispuesta a coger hasta las aletas para recuperar lo que han perdido.

Pero sigue habiendo un problema, y es que, todo sigue sonando a falsedad, a hipocresía… Entonces, ¿cómo va a decirle Bella que es, ha sido y será de las personas más importantes que han pasado por su vida sin que suene a mentira? ¿Cómo le dirá que los ojos se le humedecen sólo de pensar que no volverán a tener la misma complicidad, los mismos momentos, las mismas risas? ¿Cómo va a decirle que se arrancaría la piel a tiras antes de herirla a propósito sin que suene demasiado exagerado, sin que parezca una farsa?

Pues, se lo dice como puede, se lo dice por el único medio en el que no le da vergüenza, en el que suena verdadero, porque _lo es_. Es pura, asquerosa y cochina verdad, y no se avergüenza de ello, porque a Alice jamás le faltará un "te quiero", ni un "lo siento" ni un "gracias" por parte de Bella, nunca, jamás. Porque, aunque vuelva a sonar mentira, Bella tampoco sabe cómo agradecerle la oportunidad que le ha dado, el perdón que le ha brindado.

¿Cómo va a decirle que cada mañana cuando se levanta y cada noche cuando se acuesta da las gracias al cielo porque Alice le dirija la palabra, porque quiera arreglar su amistad? ¿Cómo va a decirle que volvió a respirar cuando le dijo que le echaba de menos, casi tanto como Bella a ella? Y, ¿decirle que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea? No, no puede decírselo. Porque teme un "sí, ya" irónico, un "no te creo" o una crueldad mayor "¿por qué he de confiar en ti?".

Y Bella no está preparada para oír eso, aún no. Porque no sabría qué contestar, porque no está segura de poder darle razones a Alice para que confíe en ella, no ahora, no después de lo que hizo. Porque aunque sepa que prefiere caer de un sexto piso antes que volver a hacer algo así a Alice, no puede decírselo, porque, una vez más y válgame la redundancia, suena a mentira.

Por tanto, hay cosas que Alice, a pesar de ser una persona sabia, no sabe. O al menos eso es lo que Bella cree.

_No tengo más motivos para darte que este miedo que me da el no volver a verte nunca más…_

Tienen miedo. Sí, porque han perdido mucho. El puzzle de su amistad se ha caído causando graves destrozos y se han asustado al verlo esparcido por el suelo, en pequeño retazos. Pero, pasado un tiempo, dejan de mirar por primera vez el suelo para mirarse la una a la otra, compartir una mirada de complicidad (esas de las que antes sobraban, y ahora faltan) y asentir para comenzar a volver a unir las piezas.

Es normal entonces que estén asustadas, porque temen que el puzzle vuelva a romperse después de haber vuelto a unir los retazos de su amistad, da miedo pero es bonito, _tener tanto que perder es bonito_. Y se cogen de la mano, como antes, como siempre, y sonríen, y juntas, poco a poco, unen los retazos de su puzzle, despacio, con cuidado, incrustando la pieza a su debido tiempo, con la lentitud que sea necesaria, pero asegurándola con precisión, para que no vuelva a soltarse, _jamás_.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**Más vale tarde que nunca, lo prometido es deuda, y tenía una cuenta pendiente con vicky :) Por lo demás, no hay mucho que decir, creo que está todo dicho. Ahora sólo hay que hacer submarinismo y calzarnos con aletas, gafas y neopreno para profundizar ^^

_Sólo necesita mirarla a los ojos y… ¡Pum! ¡Lo tiene! A veces, llega a dar miedo, esa gran telepatía. (L)_

Te quiero, Vicky. Aunque suene a mentira (:


End file.
